


confetti from the sky.

by imagineleigh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Ghostbur, Hybrid! Ranboo, Jjjjjjjjeffrey is in this, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Short Drabble, and ranboo's there for the ride, catto, its over for yall, no beta we die like ranboo to clarencio, rainy day, the moment i learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineleigh/pseuds/imagineleigh
Summary: Endermen don't like rain.Neither do ghosts apparently.
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	confetti from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a terrible description but i just wanted to write about ranboo and his cats omg what have i written none of this makes sense lmAO
> 
> also tw: tommy mentions suicide like once in the entire thing and you have to squint to see it because it's masked by a joke because this guy wont accept his trauma

Raindrops fell loudly on rooftops and pathways, watering crops and extinguishing uncovered campfires around the lands. The rare sight of the Dream SMP being blessed with the rains for the first time in almost weeks was enough to start celebrations. 

Impromptu seats and tables were set up outside in L’manberg’s Residential Districts, people laughing and chatting together underneath the pouring rain. The cheerful atmosphere was only further improved by the residents of Dream SMP joining the fray in their festivities. 

Amidst the frolicking, there was a missing man— Ranboo.

The vertically gifted man himself was sitting inside his house, wallowing in self-pity. Looking outside his white-tinted windows, he could see his friends making merry of their situation. 

Sam and Bad were now showing off their tridents, streaks of purple performing tricks out in the rain while the endermen hybrid could only watch, falling into another round of self-pity. 

He turned slowly, hearing soft footsteps from Jjjjjjjjeffrey, Enderpearl and Enderchest who had sensed Ranboo’s sadness and had come over to comfort him. He forced a sad smile, raising his hands to pet the three cats gently.

The chair creaked as the three cats toppled over him, jumping onto his lap and nuzzling against his chest. He sighed, looking over to the working furnaces that he’d recently refueled with coal, softly stroking the cats’ fur. Tiredly, he glanced to the empty seat opposite him, his bicoloured eyes piercing through the emptiness of the room.

Enderchest and Enderpearl meowed satisfied with the attention they were receiving while Jjjjjjjjeffrey jumped off the table, padding over to the door.

The sight caused Ranboo to frown, averting his gaze elsewhere so he wouldn’t have to face his own cat wanting to go outside. 

Though Ranboo personally thought the rain was  _ super cool,  _ his endermen roots wouldn’t allow him to ever experience the rain as a whole. Even with armour, Ranboo’s body could barely stand raindrops searing through the cracks and holes in his armour, ultimately putting him in pain again.

Another lonely sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed raw fish from a chest for his cats.

In his hunt for food for cats, his focus was elsewhere, not noticing that someone had entered his house.

“Ranboo?” A raspy voice sounded out, startling the hybrid who wasn’t expecting anyone.

Turning around quickly, he hissed in pain when his back moved into the chest’s corner too fast. “Oh jeez,” he muttered out, unable to say much, still processing the self-inflicted pain but nevertheless noticing the ghost who was now hovering in front of him, concern etched onto Wilbur’s expression. “Hi Wilbur.”

“Hello Ranboo,” his smile wavered at the pain in the other’s voice. “Are you alright?”

The boy in question moved out of the way of the chests and nodded, “I’ll be fine.” He looked down, noticing how all three cats were now swerving around his legs, ready for a treat. “Uh, did you need anything?” 

“Not really, I was just wondering why you weren’t out in the rain with the others.” His voice held curiosity, as he watched the taller man bend down to treat his pets.

The question caused Ranboo to straighten up, his cats now satisfied with their food. The hybrid gestured towards the right side of his body, a sad smile apparent on his face yet again. “Endermen aren’t huge fans of water.”

Ghostbur’s eyes widened in realisation and he nodded in sympathy. “Ghosts aren’t too good with rain, if I’m being honest. Mind if I stay with you till it's over?”

“That would be nice, yes.”

//

On the long winding oak planks of the Prime Path were two pairs of footsteps, yet no one to be seen. That is— besides armour appearing and disappearing— one could only assume that this was the work of some deviants who had gotten hold of invisibility potions.

And it was.

The two were muttering insults to the others’ name, the younger’s becoming increasingly louder till the pinkette nudged him harshly. “Do you  _ want  _ us to get caught, Tommy?”

“No,” Tommy whispered loudly, flinching at the sound of his own voice, and the glare that Techno sent towards his direction. 

Techno only shook his head— unseen by the younger, and marched forwards, determined to speak to a particular enderman hybrid.

Though Ranboo had returned his armour, the pigman was still missing his dear weapons. He believed a bit more firm peer pressure would get Ranboo to cave in and tell him who had the tools right now. The teenager himself had mentioned that he was a bit of a pushover after all.

Tommy was under the impression that Technoblade had finally warmed up to Ranboo (which was more or less right) and couldn’t wait to meet the taller one after so long.

The two walked through the tunnel near the L’manberg Embassy, Tommy wistfully looking back at his old home. In the distance, Techno could see a large crowd and nudged Tommy, nodding his head towards Manifold Land to their left.

The two moved away from the path, purposely avoiding the path that would lead them to the middle of the crowd. 

With every step, Tommy felt longing, the gaiety of the L’manbergians becoming louder and louder. Unconsciously, he had started to edge towards his right, an urge to be closer to the loudness, only pulled out of the trance when Techno tapped him on the shoulder. “Wrong way, we’re trying to get away from the crowd, not  _ near  _ it.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes despite knowing that Techno couldn’t see him, grumbling out a quick apology. 

The pinkett noted that they were running out of their invisibility potion and sped up, his footsteps a touch louder than before, 

Jogging up the stairs, the two started to equip their armour, well out of the crowd’s sight, slipping through the doors.

//

“Dude, that would be such a banger tweet.” Ranboo’s words were only further confusing Ghostbur but he nodded along at the hybrid’s enthusiasm. 

“Hello Ranboo.” The monotone voice startled Ranboo, as he turned around quickly, not expecting the intruders. “Hello Ghostbur,” was added as an afterthought.

Techno looked around at the cozy house, looking down at his hands to make sure he was visible again. When he looked back up, he saw Tommy thumping Ranboo on his back good-naturedly. 

“Aye, Ranboob!”

“NO.”

Tommy ignored the second part, off to wander around the house as Ranboo sighed loudly.

“Oh jeez, alright then. Make yourselves at home, I suppose.” Techno nodded, moving behind Ghostbur’s chair settling in a position that was good enough to stare down Ranboo.

“So, what are you guys here for?” Ranboo finally managed to say, attempting to ignore the sounds of Tommy rummaging through chests and barrels.

Techno stared right at the hybrid, getting straight to the point. “Did you figure out who has my tools yet?”

Ranboo frowned at the bluntness but nodded anyways, “Yes, Tubbo has them. But it’s probably in his enderchest.”

The words caused the pinkett to sigh as he called out the youngest’s name. “It’s time for Plan B, Tommy. We’re going to go cause some minor terrorism instead. 

Tommy walked out from behind some bookshelves and made a face at the news. “Techno,” He drawled out, dragging out the ‘o’, “Why can’t we stay for a bit longer? I’m sure Ranboo doesn’t mind.” He said with a quick glance towards said person who averted his eyes quickly. 

Technoblade opened his mouth to respond, right as the door opened once again, bringing in another person.

“Phil!” 

Both Tommy and Ghostbur shouted in glee, Phil only furrowed his eyebrows, looking around. “What are you hooligans doing in Ranboo’s house?” 

//

The Dream SMP was full of surprises, and Ranboo knew to expect the unexpected. And yet, Ranboo was not expecting to harbour multiple fugitives in his house today.

Philza, Ghostbur and Technoblade had all retired to a seperate corner with Jjjjjjjjeffrey and were now discussing amongst themselves. The loud blond himself was now ranting to Ranboo about the loneliness he felt and such— while petting both Enderchest and Enderpearl simultaneously.

Though all of his cats enjoyed the company and affection they were receiving, Ranboo was still trying to process the bouts of information he was given in such a short time. 

A rainy day was absolutely no excuse for him to invite almost every single fugitive into his house— well, to be fair, they did invite themselves in but the Butcher Army was not going to be pleased with this. 

Even so, when he looked around and saw that everyone was enjoying themselves, Tommy who was glad to have another friend on his side, Techno, Phil and Ghostbur who were now discussing the old times they had shared, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the four friends. 

Maybe he could make an exception for one day, he supposed it wasn’t too bad to do some kind of illegal activities. 

“And so, I was like, maybe it’s time for me to jump off of the cadillac.” The sentence was accompanied by Tommy’s signature laugh causing Ranboo to finally shift his focus towards his friend.

Yeah, maybe it wasn’t too bad sheltering these losers from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> tyy for reading !!


End file.
